The Punk Princess's Dairy
by ThePunkPrincess
Summary: [Asucaga] Kagari Yula... or Cagalli Yula Attha, princess, prisoner, and.... lover? Let's see about that. Athrun Zala, interested with Kagari, makes a bet that will change her life forever.. LxK, MxD, YxS, SxSxL, AxCxY, CxAxMxM


**Main Characters**

**Kagari Yula (Cagalli Yula Attha) **

**-The daughter of Orb's king, Princess Cagalli Yula Attha. She hides her identity because the people who knows her identity always judge her for being a snot-nosed, conceited, girly girl. But she's the exact opposite. She ran away from home and stayed with her aunt, Angel Clyne. Her best friends are Shiho Hahnenfuss, Miriallia Haww, Stellar Loussier and Lacus Clyne. She's been to jail though, for murder of Yuna's father, who quickly forgave her for it. Well, she's a punk kinda girl, gangs, murders, stealing, you name it. The only time she was caught was for the murder which she served big time. (cough) Four Years (cough).**

**Athrun Zala**

**-Prince of PLANTs. His father is Patrick Zala, king of PLANTs. He's a big conceited jerk, asshole, but he's EXTREMELY hot. You can't even stay mad at him for five seconds. He'll have you drooling the first time you see him. Anyways, he has tons of fan clubs like, Athrun the Hottie, led by Meer Campbell. I Love Him You Can't Have Him led by Meyrin Hawke and Lunamaria Hawke who already has a boyfriend but decided to help her. And Obsessed? No I'm Not led by Meer again. **

**Side Characters**

**Lacus Clyne**

**-Cagalli's cousin, her mother was her mother's sister. She was a witness when Cagalli killed Yuna's father. But she personally felt he needed that. But still it was wrong to do that so she confessed and Cagalli wasn't mad at all. She is a sweet girl, nice, faithful and polite. She is also part of Cagalli's gang, Scarlet Roses. She was to help them out when they were into a tight spot. **

**Kira Yamato**

**-Cagalli's twin but neither of them know. His parent's died and he is currently living with Athrun. Athrun is his best friend and the two are almost like brothers. They have the exact same attitude except Kira has a more softer, loyal side. He has an arrogant, bitchy, conceited girlfriend name Flay Alster. I hope she dies... oh wait! She did! Lol..**

**Shiho Hahnenfuss**

**-Cagalli's right hand girl. Didn't serve jail for four years but for other reasons. Stealing, mugging, jumping, gangs yeah you know. She's there for everything, gang duty or volleyball practice. She's exactly like Cagalli, punkish, tomboyish, and definetely feisty.**

**Miriallia Haww**

**-Also a part of Cagalli's gang, she tries to do her best. Her specialty is sniper duty and seduction. The two have been best friends since forever and she is faithful to their friendship.**

**Dearka Elsman**

**-He is definetely a womanizer. Let's see... 235 dates, 545 slaps and 23 rejections. Lol so you know he's definetely one of Athrun's minions the all known cocky one and stupid one.**

**Yzak Joule**

**-Hot-headed , momma's boy and definetely hot! Yeah so he's mean and hot-headed but definetely loyal. Did I mention he's hot? Yeah so anyways his glares are so famous you will never want to have eye contact with him again. STAY AWAY! Lol..**

**Shinn Asuka**

**-His parent's died in a mechanical accident and since it was in Orb he blamed Lord Uzumi and his family for it. He had his revenge by killing Victoria Attha, his wife discreetly. Unfortunately he didn't know that Cagalli knew. He is also a friend of Athrun's and he has a girlfriend, Lunamaria Hawke who is very VERY annoying.**

**Stellar Loussier**

**-She is a year younger than Cagalli but is very cute. She tries to help the gang whenever she can. She is also the half-sister of Cagalli, her mother was Victoria Attha. **

**Lunamaria and Meyrin Hawke**

**-The two are the very VERY VERY annoying especially when together. Lunamaria is a bit more mature than Meyrin is. Her sister is always fantasizing about Athrun and her being together. **

**Meer Campbell**

**-She has got to be the slowest person ever to think that Lacus and Athrun are still engaged. So she made herself look like her and began walking around saying she was Lacus herself. Stupid bitch..**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hi! I'm new here so please be nice to me and please review. I'd really like you to comment about my stuff and atleast help me with this. It's my first time heh.. well on to the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Anything To Do About This. Only The Plot Nothing More. If I Did Own Gundam Seed/ Destiny Than Asucaga Would Still Be Alive! **

**The Punk Princess's Dairy**

**By: The Punk Princess**

**Chapter One: Rule Number One**

"Hey I heard there's a new girl in the school." Dearka said closing his locker. "So?" Athrun snorted, "She might not know who you are. Making her another victim." Dearka grinned. "Hmm... You're right Dearka." Athrun smirked and Dearka nodded with a smirk.

"Hey guys!" Kira ran up to them, "Hey Kira." Athrun smiled and Flay appeared behind him, "Hey!" she smiled sweetly and they smiled back.

"Hey this place ain't that bad Lacus." they noticed a new blonde with the pink haired girl. "Well you know this is the top school of all Japan." Lacus giggled.

"So that's her huh? She is hot." Dearka grinned.

"Hey I gotta get something from the office. I'll be back quick!" Lacus walked Kagari shrugged and began opening her locker.

Athrun walked up to her and pinned her softly to her locker, "Hey there.." he said seductively. "Hey.." she said with the same tone as him. "Wanna come home with me tonight?" he placed with her necklace. "A little too close hun. But, I'll think about it. There is no gain without pain." she tap kissed him softly. He was just stunned and she kneeded him and he doubled over, "Later hun." she smirked and walked away. "Owwwww..." Athrun groaned. "Hey! Why'd you do that! Bitch i'm talking to you!" Flay pushed her but Kagari didn't move a bit but slammed her to the locker behind her. "It sucks to be the weaker one doesn't it? Later hoe." she grinned and began walking away.

Kira went over to Flay's side, "You okay?" he asked. Lacus popped up, "Kagari did this didn't she?" she groaned with her face in her hand, "That was Kagari?" Athrun asked with a tint of pain, "Yeah. Kagari! Say sorry!" Lacus yelled and Kagari turned and smirked seductively, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." then turned slightly smirking again, "Or.. maybe I did." she said as she was beginning to leave but Flay charged at her again but Kagari elbowed her across the hall. "I have a feeling I'll like this school. I just love to piss hoes off." she smirked and left.

"Flay!" Kira ran to her and Lacus looked at Athrun, "Kagari was here ne?" she asked he nodded and she ran. "Kagari huh?" Athrun smirked and stood up straight, "I say she's going to be the new victim of Athrun Zala.." he grinned. "Oh boy.." Dearka and the rest groaned.

Kagari looked around the school, "It's better than jail..." she looked in the bathrooms which were nice, really nice, "Waaaay better than jail.." she smirked and looked around more. "Kagari!"

Kagari's Pov

'Oh.. i'm in deep shit now..' I thought turning around greeting Lacus nervously. Uhoh, she was glaring. She's not her perky, happy self when glaring. Crap. "Kagari! Do you know what you just did!" she yelled and I winced, told yah. Send for the angels Lacus Clyne finally snapped. And I decided to be stupid and answer, "No.." I snorted looking straight at her. "You just... ugh... here!" Lacus grabbed my wrist then began dragging me somewhere. "Let go Lacus!" I yelled but she didn't. Then it hit me, she was going to bring me back to that hoe. Fuck.

Athrun, Dearka, Yzak, Kira, Flay..

Flay was busy sobbing and Kira was conforting her. "We'll get her back promise." he whispered in her ear. "LACUS! LET THE FUCK GO OF ME!" they heard screaming, "I AM NOT GOING BACK! THERE IS NO FUCKING WAY ARE YOU GOING TO MAKE ME..." then they saw her glaring at Flay, "That bitch.." she snarled with all the ice in her heart. "Please Kagari." Lacus pleaded. Kagari snorted, "Sorry. Happy?" she growled.

"Do my ears deceive me? The Kagari Yula apologizing?" Shiho appeared smirking with Miriallia with a camera, "This is truly a sight to see." Shiho grinned. Kagari snarled and got out of Lacus' grip and destroyed the camera. "Hey! This was the third one you broke!" Miriallia pouted, "I'll fucking buy you a new one. Now get me to class. Let's go Lacus." Kagari growled bumping into Athrun before leaving. "Why's she so cold? Lacus what you do?" Miriallia asked. Lacus shrugged, "I just told her to apologize." she said simply. "Kagari Yula doesn't apologize to anyone Lacus. Shouldn't you know that by now?" Shiho sighed.

"Soo... rule number one: Kagari Yula never apologizes... we'll see about that.. Yula.." Athrun thought and smirked

Well! WHAT YOU THINK? Review please and please be nice! I try really i do! Well ja ne!


End file.
